


cherry juice on your lips

by peachcookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Innocent Johnny, M/M, Oral Sex, Recording, Riding, Smut, blowjob, nct - Freeform, power bottom ten, tens a slut, tohnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcookies/pseuds/peachcookies
Summary: johnny felt overwhelmed, only seeing this side of his band mate when he and taeyong preformed baby don’t stop.





	cherry juice on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> so i purposely added a little part with lucas cause ten gotta give payback cause lucas plays to much and teases him although he’s straight

johnny felt like someone was watching him. he looked around, everything seemed in place in the dorms, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. he walked into the kitchen, only to see ten sitting at the counter eating some cherries. ten looked up and made eye contact with johnny, not saying anything but continuing to seductively chew on the fruit. johnny felt overwhelmed, only seeing this side of his band mate when he and taeyong preformed baby don’t stop. 

he didn’t know what to do. did he break the eye contact and walk away or did he hold it? his thoughts got interrupted when ten stood up and brought his bowl to the sink. johnny kept watching him, eyes never leaving his body. ten turned around slowly and walked towards johnny. no words were spoken as he wrapped johnnys arms around his waist, and his own around the latters neck. ten leaned up on his tip toes and kissed johnnys neck, licking it slowly and nipping softly. johnny stiffed up, not knowing what was happening, but enjoying the feeling of a soft tongue dancing on his skin. 

ten moaned, then turned around and slowly started grinding on johnnys crotch, arms going up behind him to latch on to the taller for support. it was all too soon, because as soon as johnny felt it, it was gone a moment later. ten took his hand in his smaller one and led him to their shared room. ten pushed johnny onto the closest bed and shut the door. he started seductively moving, stripping off his clothes the closer he got to johnny. he straddled johnnys hips and put he hands flat on top of his chest, grinding down hard. 

johnny didn’t know what to do, so he put his hands on the back of tens ass, gripping it and feeling it for the first time. ten moaned and pushed back into the touch, face falling forwards on the formers stomach. ten leaned up to remove johnnys shirt, throwing it somewhere to the side. he reached under them to try and unbotton johnnys pants to feel his cock. he reached his hand under johnnys boxers and wrapped his hands around the half hard member. johnny moaned, not used to the feeling of something touching him in such a spot. ten moved down to his knees and looked up at the elder. he pressed open mouthed kissed onto the cock, licking diligently up the vein and dipping his tongue in the slit, collecting the precum that’s gathered there. 

johnny moaned loudly, moving his hands to the top of tens head, gripping the hair and pushing up and down. ten hollowed his cheeks and moved his hands behind his back. johnny pushed tens head down as much as he could, not being able to get enough. ten removed his hands from behind his back and pushed johnnys hands off, pinning them to his side while continuing to suck his cock. johnny resisted trying to move his hands, it was obvious who’s in control. 

ten stood up and reached into the side table, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom before walking back over to johnny. ten climbed on johnnys lap and poured some lube on his hand. he whispered “don’t touch” in english and then reached behind him and prodded his middle finger and index finger at his hole. slowly he pushed in, whining softly and dropping his head onto johnnys shoulder. he pumped his fingers in and out of himself, moving his hips in slow circles. he eventually added his ring finger until he decided it was enough and he wanted johnny cock inside of him. ten moved one of his hands to johnnys shoulders, and the other to johnnys cock, holding it in place as he sunk down on top of his. his other hand came up and he wrapped his arms around the elders neck.

johnny moaned, hands still to the side of his body. he so desperately wanted to touch ten, wanted to grab his waist and massage his ass, wanted to move his body up and down on his cock to feel more of the tight heat that was tens hole, but he couldn’t. he feared the consequences that would come. he feared that ten would remove himself from johnny and walk away. johnny didn’t want that. he whined, trying to buck up to feel more friction. ten chuckled.

ten started bouncing up and down, using johnnys shoulders as leverage. he moaned and whined like a bitch in heat, loving the feeling of a hard cock in his hole. it’s been a while since he’s had someone’s cock. he’s been satisfying himself with his toys for the past month because of promotions. ten reaches over and grabs his phone, opening the camera application and presses “record”. johnnys face reads confusion, but he goes along with it. ten angles his phone on the night stand so him and johnny are perfectly in frame. he winks at the camera, then turns back to johnny and bounces fast. 

it’s not long before both of them cum, ten coming first then continuing despite his over sensitivity to make johnny come. johnny came with a grunt and a cry, fists clenching into the sheets below him and hips bucking upwards. he panted and moved an arm over his face. ten got up and cleaned them up, grabbing his phone and stopping the video. he quickly edited it and then opened his messages. he clicked on lucas’ name and sent the video to him before putting his phone down and lying back down beside johnny. he cuddled into his side and wrapped his arms around johnnys torso. he leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, tongue prying them open to slither inside and explore slowly. their tongues tangled together as they kissed, rubbing up against eachother in a sensual way. ten pulled back and looked at johnny. they made eye contact, but this time, they both smiled at eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short m sorry


End file.
